Something About Pasta!
by WolfRain001
Summary: This is a simple Germany/Italy pairing with a bit of Fluff. If you don't like Yaoi I don't suggest you read it. Human names used scarcely, if at all. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! Thanks :D


Hey guys! So, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction and It's a Germany/Italy fic. I personally adore this couple and I hope that they weren't too out of character. I hope you enjoy it and I would love it if you'd tell me how I did! Thanks guys!

The Human names are used rarely in this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia although I love this anime very, very much!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Vee~! Germany! Germany!"

The tall muscular, blonde country turned and sighed, seeing Italy-the pasta loving red-haired country-running toward him.

"Vat is it now, Italy?" he asked, setting down the folder he had, they were on their way to the world conference and Germany was already on edge.

"I was just-a wondering, if you'd-a like to go get some pasta with me after the meeting~!" Italy chirped cheerfully, nearly dancing on the spot-pleased to have Germany's attention all to himself.

Germany sighed, running a hand over his blonde, slicked back hair, "Of course, Italy. I vould love to go with you."

The smaller country lit up and took the blondes hand, chattering happily about where to go and started pulling Germany to the World Conference meeting.

"Hehe! As America, the hero, I call this meeting to order, bros!" America yelled, slamming his hands down on the table-making a few of the weaker countries jump.

As American continued to go on and on about stupid plans, Germany knew this was already going downhill.

England and France had already begun to yell at each other about hair and Russia was already terrorizing China.

Japan looked like he was about to curl into a ball and Italy was doodling a white flag on his graph that Switzerland handed out earlier.

Germany ran a hand through his hair and slammed his hand on the table, standing up abruptly and sending his chair flying back.

"If you are not going to take zis seriously, you should not be here! Meetings have become a complete disgrace! I am breaking for lunch and when I get back I expect everyone of you to act like a distinguished country!" Germany yelled, his face growing red with rage.

"Italy! Let's go."

Italy nodded and quietly followed Germany out as the other countries stared in shock.

"Duuudde!"

"Where is that potato-bastard taking him?!"

Germany and Italy had walked for quite a while before Germany finally calmed down.

"Vere vould you like to go?" Germany asked, stopping to turn to the smaller country.

"Vee~ I would-a like to take you to this pasta place I-a found~!" Italy said, cheering a little, now that Germany had calmed.

"If…that's-a okay?"

"Nein. It's perfect." Germany said, noting Italy's attention to the different tastes of each of them.

"Yay~! Germany! Let's-a go!" Italy said, grabbing Germany's hand and pulling him along happily.

Germany found himself in a simple little Italian restaurant and as soon as they walked in, Italy was crooning over how quaint it was.

"Vee~! How cute!" Italy squealed, tugging on Germany's hand earning a weary smile from the taller country.

A waitress walked over to them and gave them a sweet smile and a knowing look, "Table for two?"

Germany nodded and tried to calm the gushing smaller country down-not succeeding very well.

The waitress led them to a cute little booth, a little away from the others and they slid into the booth, accepting the menus from the waitress.

"Zank you." Germany said quietly and the waitress gave a little smile.

"What can I start you off with to drink?"

Italy looked at Germany and smiled, "I think you need some white-a wine, vee?"

Germany, who wasn't particularly fond of white wine, just nodded and smiled slightly back at the adorable Italian.

"If you vant, Italy."

"Some white-a whine, please!" Italy chirped, beginning to look back over at the menu, going over the pasta choices.

"Germany! What are you going to get~?" Italy nearly cheerfully, nearly blinding Germany with a sweet smile.

"I don't know. Vat would you suggest?" Germany asked, a little lost at all the Italian all over the pages.

Italy scooted into the same side of the booth that Germany was in and began to point at different dishes.

Germany blushed slightly at the close proximity that Italy was in and he let a soft smile escape his otherwise stern face as he watched the Italian fondly.

"So, what do you-a want?" Italy asked and Germany found himself fighting himself from saying, 'you.'

"Uh, I think I vill have this." Germany said, pointing to a pasta dish with some Germany sausage in it.

"Vee~!" Italy said happily with a sweet smile.

"Vat will you have?" Germany asked, not wanting him to move back to the other side of the table.

Italy began to point to various dishes again, sometimes slipping into excited Italian-Germany wasn't even sure if he knew it or not.

"Italy, you are so adorable."

Italy stopped rambling in Germany and looked, actually looked, at the blonde country.

"Vee? Do you really think so, Germany?"

Germany, not even realizing that he had actually said it, looked a bit stunned, "Ja, Feli."

Italy gave a heartbreaking grin and kissed Germany softly on the cheek, "Vee~!"

Germany smiled and leaned in and Italy leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met over the small booth table.

"I'll come back later." The waitress whispered to herself, setting the white wine down unnoticed and leaving with a knowing smile.

Germany and Italy walked back into the World Meeting in an obviously happier mood.

"Yo! What's up, bros?" America cheered, being the obvious America.

Everyone kept glancing at the two countries warily, waiting for Germany to blow up again.

After 15 minutes, the World Meeting was almost over and Germany was getting tired of the countries arguing, he slammed his hands into the table and was about to yell when Italy stood up and kissed his cheek, causing the enraged country to blush profusely.

"Vee~ Germany!" Italy said, tugging on his hand and leading him out of the room, signaling the end of the World Meeting.

"What just happened, dudes?" America asked, being dense and all.

England stood up with a sigh, straightening his jumper, "I will go check if they are coming back."

Everyone waited around for England and it wasn't long before he came back, red in the face.

"Well?" Japan asked, looking more than ready to have the news to leave.

"Well, when I found them they were…well, they were…snogging." England said, obviously embarrassed and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Ah, Germany and Italy are getting it on, oui?" France laughed with a perverted smirk and England refrained from rolling his eyes at the French Mans ridiculous laugh.

"What did Germany say, da?" Russia asked, looking a bit perplexed at this news.

"Well, when I asked him when this had happened…all he could do was mutter 'Something about pasta'"

-Fin-


End file.
